The Only Exception
by Rin Miharu-Uzu
Summary: "Aku berjanji untuk tidak pernah jatuh cinta, dicintai, ataupun mencintai, siapapun orangnya. Namun kini aku melanggarnya." SasuNaru. RNR Please


**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**(Klo punya saya, saya akan mengubah jalan ceritanya)**

**Warnings:**

Yaoi, Typo, OOC, , Alur kecepatan, DLL

**(Klo gk suka, gk usah dibaca & silahkan tekan tombol back)**

**Happy Reading Minna-san :D**

**The Only Exception**

And that was the day

That I promised

I'd never sing of love

If it does not exist

Dia mungkin adalah orang yang sangat dingin, pendiam, selalu murung dan tidak pernah tersenyum. Namun sesungguhnya jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia sangat membutuhkan cinta.

Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Dia juga tidak percaya akan keajaiban cinta. Cinta itu tak ada. Sebaris kalimat itulah yang setiap hari ia senandungkan di manapun dia berada. Ia meyakinkan dirinya dengan berbagai malapetaka mengenai cinta, ia paksa, ia pikirkan, semua hal buruk mengenai cinta.

Cinta itu dimulai dengan senyuman, tumbuh dengan ciuman, dan berakhir dengan tetesan air mata.

Baginya, cinta itu tidak lebih dari sebuah musibah. Yang hanya akan mendatangkan segala bentuk kesialan. Dia pikir, memang pada awalnya cinta itu indah. Indah untuk diraba, terlalu manis untuk dimiliki. Namun baginya, tiada cinta yang tak berakhir dengan air mata. Dan pada akhirnya dia akan memilih untuk tidak mencintai. Dia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta. Selamanya.

"_Ohayou_ Sasuke."

Namun hampir saja dia melanggar janjinya sendiri saat melihat bocah kecil ini. Bocah manis yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya untuk jangka waktu yang cukup panjang. Ya, Kini mereka berada di asrama khusus laki-laki yang berada di sejak hari ini, ia dan si bocah kecil itu akan tinggal di satu atap yang sama.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, berhenti sesaat, saat bocah itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Tidak biasanya. Ia tak pernah sekalipun merasakan hal semacam ini. Lebih lagi, bocah itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Hey, apa dia mulai tidak normal?

"Naruto Uzumaki. _Dattebayo_."

Dijawabnya dengan dingin uluran tangan kecil si bocah bernama Sasuke itu. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum padanya, walau sebenarnya ia masih bingung mengapa manusia bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak mau menerima salamnya. Baru saja dia ingin mengulurkan tangannya lagi ketika Sasuke berlalu. Bocah kecil itu menghela napas panjang. "Mungkin Sasuke tidak terlalu ramah pada orang yang baru dikenalnya." pikir Naruto. Hahaha. Salah besar. Jangankan para orang yang tak dikenal, bahkan yang dikenal pun, ia takkan pernah mengucapkan kata-kata lebih dari satu baris.

Hari demi hari dia lewati bersama Naruto. Perlahan, dia mulai mencair, tidak lagi sedingin dulu. Lelaki bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu kini telah menjadi orang yang cukup ramah—setidaknya untuk teman-teman terdekatnya. Namun pada bocah pirang itu, berpandangan mata pun dia tidak mau.

Bukannya benci, bukannya tidak mau, tapi dia tidak sanggup. Tatapan polos dari seorang Naruto Uzumaki itu selalu saja membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dia tidak bisa seperti itu terus setiap saat. Jadi dia memilih untuk menghindari bocah itu, demi kesehatan jantungnya.

And I've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable distance

And up until now I had sworn to myself

That I'm content with loneliness

Because none of it

Was ever worth the risk

"Neji. Dimana ipadku?" jerit Sasuke dari arah kamar tidur. Ia masih sibuk membongkar-bongkar tiap inci ruang di kamar berukuran kecil itu. Mulai dari lemari hingga tempat tidur dia mencari namun hasilnya nihil.

"Aku tidak memakainya sejak tadi. Kalau tidak salah tadi Naruto yang meminjamnya." jawab Neji santai dari dapur yang sedang membuat cokelat panas.

Begitu pendengaran Sasuke menangkap sebuah nama 'Naruto', dia tersentak. Langsung saja dia langkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya ke arah dapur.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Naruto? Ipadku sedang dipegang bocah pirang itu?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada marah sekaligus cemas. Walaupun sebenarnya kecemasan lebih mendominasi. Asal kau tahu saja, ada rahasia besar di laptop itu. Kalau sampai Naruto melihat….

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Naruto yang memakainya? Lagipula kau tidak menyimpan hal-hal aneh di ipadmu itu kan? Seperti gambar-gambar tittttttt dan—"

"Diam." Kalimat Neji langsung dipotong oleh bekapan tangan oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar menyimpan hal-hal macam itu…" Neji mencoba berbicara walaupun mulutnya masih dibekap oleh Sasuke.

"_Mendokusei._" Ujar Shikamaru lalu melanjutkan kembali tidurnya di sofa. Baik Neji maupun Sasuke hanya bersweetdrop ria melihat kelakuan temannya itu.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan bekapannya itu dan berlalu ke ruang tamu. Untuk mencari Naruto. Bisa gawat semuanya. Bisa hancur. Dia lupa untuk memasukkan password baru ke ipadnya, padahal baru kemarin malam ia hapus passwordnya. Jika Naruto membukanya… dan menemukan hal itu… bisa gawat semuanya. Bisa-bisa terbongkar rahasianya selama ini.

"Jangan sampai… jangan sampai dia membuka folder itu…" gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Dan benar saja, dia temukan bocah pirang yang bernama Naruto itu sedang duduk di sudut ruangan seraya dengan benda yang tidak asing lagi bagi Sasuke berada di tangannya. Naruo tampak asyik sekali mengutak-atik ipad miliknya itu.

"Semoga dia hanya bermain game." batin Sasuke.

Ketika Sasuke ingin menghampiri Naruto, Sasuke menyadari perubahan di wajah Naruto. Secara tiba-tiba Naruto menoleh, dia tampak heran. Di saat itulah Naruto mendongak dan menemukan Sasuke berada di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sasuke ketus. Langsung saja dia rebut ipad itu dari tangan Naruto, dan dia tidak kalah terkejutnya begitu dilihatnya apa yang ada di dalam laptop tersebut. "Gawat." batinnya. Langsung saja dia melempar ipad itu ke sofa tanpa ampun. Mukanya memerah, malu setengah mati.

"Sasuke.." Naruto bergumam pelan. "Apa kau… menyukaiku?"

**DEGGG**

"A.. Apa?" jawab Sasuke dengan terbata-bata. "Ten.. Tentu saja aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku ini lelaki normal tahu!" Dia mencoba membalas pertanyaan Naruto agar dia tidak curiga Namun wajahnya tidak dapat dibohongi. Dia malu, kedua pipinya memerah. Namun, karena kepolosan Naruto, Naruto tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Lalu… kalau kau tidak menyukaiku… untuk apa kau menyimpan banyak fotoku?"

**DEGGG.**

"A… Apa?" Sasuke tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Perkataan Naruto dengan tepat dan cepat membidiknya tepat di sasaran. Naruto masih menatap Sasuke penasaran.

"K—kau." Akhirnya Sasuke mulai angkat bicara seraya menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Kau itu masih bocah. Kau takkan mengerti." Sasuke meraih ipadnya di sofa, lalu berlalu sesegera mungkin. Ia raba pipinya. Panas. Oh tidak. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Hey, bukannya ia sudah berjanji untuk takkan pernah jatuh cinta? Akan tetapi… apakah ini bisa dia sebut sebagai cinta?

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru dan Kiba akan pergi bertamasya ke pantai. Sang kepala asrama yang bernama Jiraiya itu sedang berbaik hati untuk membiarkan mereka bersenang-senang untuk beberapa waktu yang telah ditentukan.

"Yeay… Sekarang kita akan pergi ke pantai." Sorak Naruto dengan riang gembira.

Kini mereka berlima sudah lengkap dengan atribut masing-masing. Mereka akan menginap di salah satu villa milik Neji yang merupakan milik keluarganya secara pribadi. Dan tentu saja untuk tinggal di villa itu mereka tidak perlu membayar.

"Apakah kalian semua sudah siaaaaap?" tanya Kiba.

"Siaapppppp." Jawab Naruto semangat sedangkan ketiga temannya yang lain hanya menanggapi dengan malas-malasan.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang," ujar Neji.

Satu persatu mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Neji duduk di bangku terdepan, Shikamaru di barisan kedua dekat jendela, Kiba di sebelah Shikamaru, dan Naruto di barisan paling belakang tepat di sebelah jendela.

**DEGGG**.

Lagi-lagi jantung Sasuke berdetak tidak karuan. Dia duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto? Aish, kenapa mesti dengan bocah pirang itu sih. Sasuke bertaruh dia lebih betah duduk dengan Shikamaru si tukang tidur dibandingkan dengan bocah kecil ini.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kiri, Dia tidak berani menatap Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri juga membuang mukanya ke luar jendela.

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya mereka pun berangkat. Selama di perjalanan, Tidak pernah sekalipun dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, dimana Naruto duduk di sana. Naruto sendiri bertingkah biasa saja, seperti tidak ada apapun yang salah. Sasuke berpikir, apakah dia lupa dengan kejadian waktu itu? Kenapa dia terlihat biasa saja? Kenapa dia bersikap layaknya tidak ada yang salah? Dan akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah seraya memegangi lehernya yang semakin sakit.

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga… ahh akhirnya aku bisa menghirup udara segaaar…" kata Neji sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara, seraya menghirup udara di sekitarnya. Bau air laut yang menusuk sudah tercium sampai ke hidung mereka sekarang.

"Sekarang… ayo kita berenang!" ajak Kiba lalu mengeluarkan atribut renangnya dan berlari ke pantai. Kemudian Neji dan Shikamaru menyusul. Sekarang tinggallah Sasuke dan Naruto berdua.

"Sasuke. Kau tidak berenang?" tanya Taemin.

**DEGGG**

Tiap saat Sasuke mendengar suara itu, hatinya lagi-lagi tergugah.

"Hn. sepertinya tidak… aku sedang tidak enak badan… aku mau tidur saja…" Sasuke pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih manggut-manggut.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang cukup empuk. Ditatapnya langit-langit. Benaknya berputar-putar, bayang-bayang Naruto memenuhi pikirannya. Naruto yang manis, Naruto yang polos, senyumnya yang lembut. Ahh Sasuke, apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan?

Lelaki itu tersadar. Sesuatu yang ganjil telah terjadi padanya. Ia sedang jatuh cinta. Ya, cinta. Masih diingatnya dengan jelas, saat dia berumur sepuluh tahun, ia berjanji takkan pernah jatuh cinta. Cinta itu hanya membawa malapetaka, karena saat itu hal itulah yang terjadi pada kedua orangtuanya yang kini berpisah. Sasuke telah berjanji, takkan pernah mencintai, apapun yang terjadi.

Tapi… hey. Boleh saja kan kalau dia melanggar janjinya… satu kali saja?

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidur, lalu berjalan ke arah jendela. Dia melihat Naruto dan Kiba yang sedang berlari-larian di sana. Mereka saling menk

ciprati dengan air, melempar-lempari diri masing-masing dengan pasir. Sedangkan Shikamaru tidur di bawah pohon kelapa dan Neji dudk berdiam diri di atas karang. Uhh, ingin rasanya Sasuke bergabung. Namun… ada bocah kecil pengganggu itu…

Tanpa sadar, dia sudah cukup lama berdiri di depan jendela. Ketika dia mendongak sekali lagi, yang dia lihat disana hanya ada Naruto. Kemana yang lain?

"Sasuke." Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Dia pun berbalik. Ternyata Neji

"Kalian sudah selesai berenang?" tanya Sasuke

"Sudah daritadi. Kau tidak sadar?" jawab Neji seraya menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih terlihat seperti 'out-of-character'

"Lalu Naruto?"

"Oh Naruto. Katanya dia masih ingin bermain hingga larut malam." ujar Neji. "Sekarang sudah sore, lebih baik kau mandi," sambungnya lagi.

"Memangnya aku seperti orang yang selalu saja malas mandi…" sindir Sasuke. Dan hanya bisa dibalas dengan tatapan sinis dari Neji.

Sasuke kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke luar jendela. Bisa dia lihat kini Naruto tidak lagi berlari-larian. Dia hanya duduk di pinggir pantai dengan baju dan celananya yang sudah basah. Mungkin dia ingin menunggu matahari terbenam, begitu pikir Sasuke ., tapi kan matahari terbenam masih sekitar setengah jam lagi… apa dia tidak kedinginan?

**.**

**.**

Naruto sedang menerawang ke hamparan langit biru ketika tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat dan berbulu menyentuh punggungnya yang kedinginan.

"Pakai ini."

Naruto mendongak. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang memakaikan handuk kering ke punggungnya.

"_Arigatou_ Sasuke," jawab si bocah pirang. Ia merapatkan posisi handuk itu ke tubuhnya.

"Kau pasti sangat kedinginan, eh?" ujar Sasuke cepat.

"A—apa?" Naruto tidak dapat menangkap kalimat Sasuke

"Dasar _Baka._"

Sasuke pun berjongkok, lalu duduk tepat di sebelah Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sore-sore yang dingin begini, eh? Ini kan sudah mau malam. Nanti kau bisa sakit," ujar Sasuke. Matanya masih menerawang lurus ke depan.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat matahari tenggelam," jawab Naruto

"Hhh, sudah kuduga." Batin Sasuke

Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Oiya Sasuke… kau masih ingat… tentang foto-fotoku di ipadmu itu?" Tanya Naruto

**DEGGG**

"Fo…Foto?" Tanya Sasuke terbata-bata

"Iya." Naruto mengucapkannya tanpa dosa. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Fo—foto yang mana? Ah, aku sudah lupa…" kata Sasuke mencoba berbohong.

"Oh, sudah lupa ya…" kata Naruto yang terdengar kecewa.

"Hey Sasuke." Panggil Naruto. "Apakah kau pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta?"

"Cin…ta?"

"Iya… cinta…" Bocah pirang itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. "Cinta… saat dimana kau ingin untuk selalu bisa berada di sisinya…"

Sasuke terdiam. "Hn… sepertinya aku pernah merasakannya."

"Hah? Benarkah? Dengan siapa? Siapa orangnya?"

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Dulu aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Aku tidak peduli dengan cinta. Aku tidak percaya dengan segala bentuk apapun yang ada hubungannya dengan perasaan—"

"—Dan aku berjanji untuk tidak pernah jatuh cinta, dicintai, ataupun mencintai, siapapun orangnya," Sasuke berhenti sejenak. "Tapi… aku melanggarnya… Ya walau sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya melanggar. Aku tetap tidak bisa mencintai orang lain…" Hening sejenak. "Akan tetapi…"

"Tapi kenapa…?" Tanya Naruto yang semakin penasaran

"Ada satu yang terkecuali."

**DEGGG**

Sasuke menarik nafas. "Biarpun aku tidak bisa mencintai, tapi kau… satu-satunya pengecualian bagiku."

"Hah?"

"Kau mungkin tidak mencintaiku tapi aku sangatlah mencintaimu hingga aku melanggar janjiku sendiri."

"Sebenarnya.. Ak.. Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke."

Dan mereka berdua tersenyum, bertepatan dengan tenggelamnya matahari sore itu.

Well you are… the only exception

You are… the only exception

You are… the only exception

You are… the only exception…

**The End**

Ane terinspirasi dari lagunya Paramore yang judulnya The Only Exception

Padahal baru pertama kali dengar lagu Paramore

Terima Kasih sudah membacanya

Fict ini tidak terlepas dari Typo dan juga kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya

Mind To Review? Or Flame?

Arigatou ^^


End file.
